


as you lay to die besides me

by The_Bisexual_From_Hell



Series: GOT/ASOIAF Stories and Drabbles [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/pseuds/The_Bisexual_From_Hell
Summary: The day Arya Stark of Winterfell dies is one that will go down in the history books. People say when she died, she took King Jon and Queen Daenerys’s souls with her. They say when you looked into their eyes it was like looking at pure misery and grief.orArya Stark dies, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen are left behind
Relationships: Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: GOT/ASOIAF Stories and Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479959
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	as you lay to die besides me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teasgaypanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasgaypanic/gifts).



> I Am So Sorry.

Jon is holding her, he’s holding her like she's the most precious thing in the world, like she's the only thing that matters. Daenerys is holding her hand and stroking her hair like she's a frail sick child. And Arya cannot stop herself from crying. 

She can feel her strength fade away, she can feel the blood pouring from the wound in her stomach, like water flowing in a river, like it’s the most natural thing in the world. She knows she’s slipping away, she knows that after years of suffering and fighting her time is up,  _ Valar Morghulis _ .

She’s not in pain, she cannot feel her body anymore, she wishes it hurt, she wishes it hurt like the seven hells, she wishes that leaving the people she loved the most hurt, instead she just feels at peace.

Arya is glad that she did not tell them she was with child, losing her will destroy them and she knows it, but they will survive. The pain of losing a child is something else entirely, they would be losing their future, a person they would love more than the universe itself. She is glad she did not put Daenerys through that pain again, she loves her wife too much. 

She is not scared to die, she has not been scared of death in a long time. Death is her old friend. She finally gets to rest, she’s going to be with her father, with her mother, with Robb, with everyone she’s ever lost, her child will not know pain as she did. That does not mean she is happy, for death is only painful for those left behind. 

“Love, don’t you dare do this to us, you do not get to die like this Arya Stark.” Daenerys says in her most commanding, queenlike voice as if she could simply command the blood pouring out of Arya’s body to return to its origin as if she could command her wounds to heal themselves simply because she wills it. 

“She is right little sister, don’t you dare leave us now, I will fight that god of death of yours to bring you back if I have to.” Jon’s voice is cracking with pain, he knows what’s coming, they all do, the pressure he is putting on the stab wound increases anyways. 

“Kiss me,” says Arya with blood on her lips “I don’t want to die without a farewell kiss.” 

“No, no we are not doing that, you are not dying, I CANNOT LOSE YOU !” Jon is cry-yelling at this point. Daenerys looks Jon in the eyes, Arya is dying, they can at least fulfill her last wish 

“Don’t you dare Daenerys Stormborn, you cannot let her do this,” he says, but all the fight has left his body. 

Daenerys kisses Arya softly, the taste of blood is hard to ignore, she kisses Arya like she is trying to pour all of her love into a single kiss, like that one last touch of their lips could ever be enough to communicate how much she matters to Daenerys, she kisses her as if she gives enough, Arya won’t die. She kisses her as a thank you, thank you for loving me, thank you for helping me, thank you for holding me on those nights when I had no one else, thank you for giving me Jon, thank you for being my family.

Jon’s kiss is a lot harsher, he kisses her with passion, he kisses her like his life depends on it and like hers isn't ending. Jon kisses her with hatred, with all the hate in the world, because she is dying, his heart is dying in his hands, and taking all his mercy with him, he kisses her like she won't leave a gaping hole in his chest. 

“I love you more than I ever thought I could ever love one person, nevermind two. When we married, I made a promise that I would love you until my very last breath, it’s about time I fulfill that promise.” Her chest rattles as she speaks “Would you take me dragon-riding one last time?”

Daenerys nods through her tears. Jon lets out a sob that sounds like laughter, of course, his wild little sister wants a dragon ride as a final farewell. Arya fades from the world with a bloody smile gracing her lips.

Wolves can be heard howling in the distance, Daenerys and Jon don’t say a word, they silently weep, they don't let go of their lover’s body for hours. 

They take her dragon-riding.

  
  
  


Her name and her blood make her a Stark, but she says goodbye to the world like a true Targaryen of old. A pyre is built, her body covered in a shroud of dragons and wolves. Jon and Daenerys stand by with blank faces, they refuse to fall apart in front of a kingdom that just lost a queen.

“Dracarys” The word comes out of Daenerys’ mouth with a soft intonation, it's barely above a whisper, Jon has a hard time hearing it. Daenerys has never hated saying that word more, never in her entire life has the word dracarys brought more pain and grief to her.

All there of her children roar and bathe the funeral pyre with three gigantic swirls of Dragonfire. They can feel their mother’s pain, they can feel her grieve the woman that made her feel more alive than anything else. They wish they could comfort their mother. No one can comfort their mother. 

Jon holds Daenerys’s hand as he watches his little sister go up in flames. _What do you know of my heart, priestess? What do you know of my sister?_ He told the red priestess a lifetime ago, and now his heart is gone. 

Without her Jon and Daenerys feel incomplete, they are missing a vital part of themselves. They shall never be complete again. Arya was their light, their most fearsome protector, a third of a whole, now she's gone. 

They swore it to each other the first night after she died, as they laid in a bed too big for just two people, as they held each other, as they fell apart.

“Fire and blood,” Jon’s voice was full of pain “Promise me Daenerys, we will reign terror on whoever did this, promise me we will show our enemies what Fire and Blood means.” 

“For Rhaenys every castle in Dorne was burnt thrice over. For Arya, we will make that seem like child's play.” Daenerys pronounced with steel in her voice as she hugged Jon tighter as if she were about to lose him too “I promise, I promise Fire and Blood.”

After that fateful night, they spoke the words of their house often, they held a new meaning, those words kept them going when  _ Her _ memory was not enough. 

Arya, Daenerys, and Jon were often compared to Aegon and his sisters, they always thought it was funny, that it wasn’t true, Arya didn’t even have dragon blood flowing in her veins, it was a good inside joke. Until Arya died, maybe history was always doomed to repeat itself, an endless spiral of pain and suffering. 

Westeros would pay the price of her death as Dorne had paid for Rhaenys’. It is the only thought that keeps them going, that prevents them from drowning in the unbearable pain they feel.

The pain is all they have left of her in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I've been meaning to write this for a while and I think it turned out alright, hope you enjoyed. English is not my first language and this is not beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Let me know if you want a part two. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment below, it would make me really happy.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @DXNYARYA


End file.
